dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentan
is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. Sentan is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. El Kadsre, Mahri, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are Sentan's neighbouring countries. History First Years (1835 - 1969) Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 Main article: Vlokozu Union On November 11, 1969, Michael Vlokozu took control of Sentan. Sentan was seen as the second-poorest state in the country, as Michael Vlokozu's dictatorship took away many resources from the country and spent Sentan’s GDP on road pavings in Vicnora and locomotive acquisitions for Vlokouzian State Railways. Post-Vlokozu Union Era: 1989-1995 The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated four days earlier in Japan. Gyönyörű Földünk Era: 1995-2002 On July 22, 1995 at about 2:04a.m., an apolitical militia group called Gyönyörű Földünk took over Sentan. The then-Prime Minister of Sentan, Reginald van Wouters, was deported to his parents' native Belgium, all political activities were suspended, and various laws were amended. Various Sentaneses tried to fight back, but they were imprisoned or made slaves, causing some to commit suicide. The whole militia surrendered on July 15, 2002 during the mid-afternoon hours after losing to the Sentanese government-in-exile with El Kadsre and Mahri's support in the Battle of Fusa, and the group's leader, Gábor Horváth (1955-2003), was executed in Mahri on September 19, 2003. Modern Sentan: 2002-present Since the end of the Vlokozu and Gyönyörű Földünk eras, Sentan has undergone massive changes. It is one of the richest UEKN countries, and business has boomed accross the country. Since 2003, Sentan has been ruled by members of the Hazakte family. Whilst Queen Elizabeth II is the de jure queen of Sentan, Ming Hazakte is considered the de facto queen. Much of the current Sentan government is based on ancient Asian customs and rules laid out for Fusa during it's status as a "gypsy city". Economy The economy of Sentan has a GDP of SN$782 billion as of 2018. Culture Media The most popular television networks are SBC, STN, FBS, Tri, NBN etc. Radio networks are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, and Vlokradio. Population The population in the country is about 18.4 million. (2017 estimate) Climate People/Trends * Sentan's currency is Sentanese dollar. * Sentan has six languages. English, Vicnoran and Japanese are the official languages while Maori, Spanish and Filipino are the regional languages. Events Politics Schools This Landscape * Sentan is located in North America; El Kadsre, Mexico, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Vicnora and Hawaii (United States) are Sentan's neighboring countries. Incidents Technology * Sentan's cars drives on the right. * Sentan's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, El Kadsre, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. * Sentan has country-owned car companies, that were Sen Motors. Crime Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Sentan Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:Countries established in 1835 Category:United El Kadsreian Nations